On the Run
by Mello's-secret-lover
Summary: Billy enters the Arkly mansion after spliting up with Rebecca. He finds another world of terror. Looking for Rebecca and maybe her team, he runs through monsters stronger than the others he had faced.
1. Chapter 1

Billy walked in the sun, enjoying every second of the fresh air. The last 24 hours had been hell. Literally. With zombies and monsters he wasn't even sure that he believed. They were real though, he had scars to prove it. It was like a bad dream that hadn't wanted to end. The worst thing was that nut job leech guy. He was mental. Fighting him as the queen was crazy. It had chased them up the lift shaft. The stupid thing didn't want to give up. Luckily leeches hate sunlight. It literally burns them. The ceiling in the room we were in opened. Now that was that real luck. Without that they would have died. Him and Rebecca. That name almost hurt to think about. The girl that he had survived with. A match made in hell but they had worked it out and survived. He wished she hadn't left. Rebecca had gone towards a mansion about 2 miles away from where they split up. She decided that Billy Coen was officially dead, but that wouldn't help all that much. Some one would recognize him and he would be sent to his death by execution. The sun warmed his still pale face. Billy smiled. He was going to miss Rebecca, that was for sure. She seemed certain that every thing would end okay. He wasn't so sure. Beams of light shone through the leaves. He couldn't believe it was over. Just to be safe, he still had his handgun. After what happened, he figured it couldn't hurt to keep it. The woods were to quiet. He froze.

_I don't think this is good. Its to quiet. _

Billy thought silently, glancing around him. Why weren't there any animal noises? Maybe he was just paranoid. Taking in a deep breath, Billy started walking. He pulled his handgun out and held it up. He felt a lot safer. The gun only had 7 bullets, but if something did attack it could save his life. The area felt uneasy. Billy walked forwards, sweeping the woods with his gun.

_Everything is fine. This is all over. Just keep walking and-_

He heard a howl, like from one of the dogs. The bushes shook slightly. Billy started running towards the direction he thought the mansion was in. He needed cover and if he could find anything, it would be near the mansion. Running made his head thump. The bruise on his head was the source of the pain. He placed a hand on his head and kept running. Maybe he could find Rebecca. He had been running for about 10 minutes. Billy was sure he was only a mile off. He heard more howls, like hungry cries. He had to hurry. If there were dogs here there were dogs were Rebecca had gone. If he could find her, then they could work together to find her team and get the hell out. The panting behind him grew louder.

_Oh Shit._

One of the sick dogs lunged at him. It missed by inches. The others growled. They were hungry. That much Billy knew. There was no way he could out run them. He needed to find shelter. Another dog lunged. Billy swore it had him but amazing it missed by barley an inch. If there was a worse time to trip it was now but that's what he did. Billy tripped on a branch. The dogs slid to a stop. Billy turned to his back and shot three dogs right in their eyes. That bought him a little time. He flipped pushing himself up. Before he knew it, he was running again. Running down a hill, he sighed in relief. All he focused on was the giant mansion as he ran down the hill. He had done it. Billy Coen was going to live to see another day. This was crazy. He was out of breath and the mansion seemed to travel farther a away with each step he took. Billy didn't dare to look behind him. The growls of at least 6 erupted behind him. He panicked but tried to stay cool, running even faster than before.

_Oh shit. What am I going to do? There's like six that I can hear. I cant survive six rabid, super mutts._

The mansion finally seemed closer. Billy smiled. This was going to be the greatest moment of his life. The front of the mansion would take longer to get to than the side. Billy simply started towards the side. Maybe there was a door or something. He could always break a window if there wasn't. it wasn't like anyone would care. If he was lucky he would find Rebecca before getting inside but he didn't see that happening. Another dog lunged. Billy held his breath. He was terrified. This was worse than anything. He didn't have a partner, he only had 4 bullets, and he was in extreme pain from the throbbing bruise on his temple. It seemed that the dog missed. He let out his breath in relief. This could be done. Over the past hours, Billy had been hit, chased, scratched and thrown by a variety of monsters and had lived so he refused to be taken by these stupid dogs. The mansion grew closer. Billy pushed himself, but was growing wearier by the second. At this point he didn't know if he could make it or not. The dogs howled again. This time Billy counted 10. 10? That was to many. Way to many.

_Oh my god. How many dogs had they done this to? _

Billy ran harder and faster. His life on the line. The mansion was maybe 100 feet away. Billy didn't see a door but there were plenty of windows. The biggest window was in front of him. Just a few more seconds. Billy dove through the glass, rolling and hitting a wall. The sound echoed when his head slammed. He stood up. The hallway was empty. It was like a gift from god. It was still daylight. Maybe around 8 or 9am. Billy wasn't sure what to do. There were three doors. The nearest one to him was his first goal. The hall wouldn't be a safe place to stay. If he could break the glass, so could they. Pulling his gun up, he turned the handle. Locked. Billy shook his head and moved to the next. It was unlocked. He pushed it open aiming the gun inside. The room was empty. It looked like a bedroom. A bed, dresser and desk inside. Billy smiled and stepped in and locked the door. If it was empty and had a bed then it was his best friend. The bed was clean, besides dust. The bed sheets seemed to have been cleaned after the last use. Billy sat on the bed and looked under it. Nothing. He sighed in relief. It may not be smart but Billy was going to take a needed nap. He knew it wouldn't be a long one, but if he didn't sleep, he would collapse somewhere. Billy would prefer sleeping where he knew it was safe. Laying back, Billy stared up. His whole body ached. He needed sleep and something to drink. Hopefully when he woke up he would find the kitchen and enjoy a good long drink of water from a jug or gallon. Billy smiled. His eye lids felt heavy. He let them shut, drifting into a light sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Billy awoke, taking in a good look at the room. It must have belonged to an employee. His gun lay on the side table. He took it and ejected the clip.

Billy sighed. He was right, he only had 4 bullets. Standing up he walked to the door. Billy pressed his ear against the door. He heard the soft shuffling of feet and then a hungry groan.

_Great._

There was no way to tell how many were in the hallway. Before leaving he decided to check out the room. At the end of the bed there were 3 clips. Billy took 2. He left one, on the off chance that Rebecca or one of her team mates needed it. It felt good to have 34 bullets. Billy walked to the door and pushed it open, holding his gun up. There it was. A zombie. It wasn't looking at him, maybe he could run past. He crept out and turned in the opposite direction. Running he grabbed the handle of door at the end of the hall. Opening it slowly, he swept his gun around the room, seeing a zombie eating what looked like a S.T.A.R.S. member. The door clicked shut behind him as Billy ran straight across to a door. He opened it and looked around. It was a dinning room. There was a door at the head of the table. The room was fairly large, but there didn't look like there was anything of use. In front of the other end of the table, there was a fireplace. In front of the fireplace was a puddle of blood. Billy sighed and turned towards the door. The table was set but it had a layer of dust over it. It was obvious that no one had eaten there for a while but there would have been more dust if it really was abandoned.

_I don't think this place was as "abandoned" as it looks from the outside._

Billy opened the door. It lead to a giant empty foyer/hall. Billy looked for a door. There were two. Crossing the hall, Billy grabbed a door handle. It was unlocked. Turning the handle, he pushed it open, sweeping the room with his gun. There was a zombie on the floor. He didn't know if it was dead or not. Not wanting to risk finding out, he ran by to a door almost dead across from him. The door was unlocked. Billy stepped inside. He didn't see any thing but the hallway did turn. Taking gentle steps. It didn't sound like there was anything. He made the turn. He didn't see anything. There was a door in front of him. Billy opened the door taking a look around. It was another hallway. This one had a turn and beyond that Billy couldn't tell. There was a door across from him.

_Hopefully it's a bathroom_

He twisted the door knob, and sighed in relief. It was empty and it was a bathroom. Billy walked over to the toilet. There was no time like the present. Amazingly, his bathroom break went undisrupted. Zipping up his fly, he turned to leave after flushing. The area in front of him was still empty.

_Thank god_

Billy made a turn to a small straightaway before another turn. He heard a large crash that sounded like breaking wood.

_What the hell was that?_

The noise came from the direction of the foyer. At the end of the straightaway there was a zombie half in the shadows. Billy shot it once, hitting it above it's left eye. It fell to the ground, completely hidden in the shadows. Billy thought about going to the noise but decided that if it was a monster, he didn't want to meet it. Walking around the turn, he held his gun up. Nothing but a door. Billy turned the knob. Unlocked. The door lead into another hallway.

_This place is nothing but hallways. _

Billy turned into the first door. It was a stairwell. There were three zombies. One under the stairs and the other two trying to walk down from the mid-level platform. Turning, he shot the one under the stairs 3 times then started walking up the stairs. Both the zombies stumbled and fell down. Billy ran past, thankful for how stupid and clumsy the zombies were. The stairs lead to a hallway.

_Another one?_

It was shaped weird, a turn at each end. The right or east looked good so that's the way he took. The hall was clear. There were two doors. One at the end before the turn and one at the end after the turn. He took the one before the turn. It lead to a small library. He glanced around. There were no zombies or any monsters. The library had another door. After checking the room, Billy went to the door. Luckily it was unlocked. Yet again the door lead to a hallway.

_Did these people need so many halls?_

The hall turned to his left. He slid around the turn. There were two zombies at the end of the straightaway. Billy ran to the nearest door. In side there was a cabinet and lots of suits of armor. On the floor there was something that looked like a button. He turned and opened the door again.

_I don't think I want to risk getting killed by a puzzle._

The zombies had moved past the door to where he had came from. Billy ran around the turn and through a door. It was what looked like an odd passage. He walked to a body leaning against a pillar. It was a S.T.A.R.S. member. Billy hoped that Rebecca wouldn't come this way and see this. He walked through a door after checking the room. The door lead to a hall. There was a zombie at the end the of a turn. Billy didn't see a need to kill it so he walked bye into a large room the looked like an attic. Listening closely, he heard a soft hissing noise. It almost sounded like a snake, but not a small one. It sounded like the hiss for an anaconda. If they had given an anaconda the T-virus then Billy did not want to see it. Turning back around, he opened the door and ran back across the hall to the room with the pillar. He ran back into the hall across the room and took another door. This one lead to the upper story of the main hall. Billy didn't see anything or anyone so he ran straight down to the mid-level then back up and to another door. It lead to the dinning room second floor.

_I'm never going to find Rebecca in this place. At this rate, I'm going to get lost in here. If I could find a map, then I could mark down the rooms that I've been in. the problem is finding a map in this place._

The dinning room top floor had two zombies. They were on one side. Billy went to the other side. It had a door. He walked carefully. There was a statue. It was placed in front of an open spot in the railing. The statue was begging to be pushed but Billy just wanted to get out before the zombies could get to him. He turned the knob and pushed the door open. Another hall. It had stairs then doors farther down. Billy walked to the first door. It lead to a trophy room. The room had no other doors but it did have a handgun clip that he took happily. He spotted shotgun shells and magnum rounds but he didn't have either anymore. Looking around the room he realized that it was clear. Billy leaned against the wall. All he had done was run since he woke up.

_I should have looked around more and killed more zombies. The more I kill the better chance any others will have. From now on I will kill any monster just to give Rebecca a better chance. To give anyone a better chance. Although I will have to be careful about my ammo. I wouldn't want to run out and then run into some horrible thing._

Billy slid to the floor for a small break.


	3. Chapter 3

**Billy stood up. It had felt good to rest for a moment. He walked over to the door. Just to check, he pressed his ear to the door. They were still there, those stupid creatures. Sighing, he pushed the door open and swung his gun, sweeping the hall. It looked like a clear shot to the door. The door that lead to the dinning room up stairs. He was going back to kill a few things and to look around. Billy ran through the door. A zombie came around the turn up ahead by the door. In two shots it fell. Down but not dead. Not wanting to see it arise, Billy opened the door, shooting one of the zombies across the room. **

_**Alright, through that door then across the hall.**_

**He thought out his plan. The door was just up ahead. Gently, Billy Coen turned the knob and walked through. He heard a muffled voice and ran across to the next door, hoping that's where the person or people were. It could be a risk though. There might be someone like that crazy Marcus guy and Billy did not want to deal with another one of those. Sadly, there was only one way to find out. Billy swung the door open to find no one. He sighed. Stepping forward, he turned around the first turn. Nothing. Around the next turn. Nothing but dead zombies. So some one had been this way. With a sense of new hope, Billy ran through a door. It lead to the 2nd**** floor stairway. He ran around the turn and looked. No one.**

_**Damn it! Where'd they go?**_

**Walking along the long stairway, he saw a door that he had missed before. He pushed it open. It lead to a small room, a door on both sides. He turned to the door on his right and felt something hard and cold hit him in the back of his head. Billy fell to his knees.**

_**What the hell?**_

**He felt his face hit the floor as he blacked out. **

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Albert Wesker stood over the unconscious Billy. This was perfect. Little miss Chambers would tell everyone that Billy was dead, leaving him the perfect test subject. There was a virus prototype that Wesker wanted to use but he had to be sure it worked and wouldn't kill him. That's where Billy came in. In his original plan, Albert was going to risk it. Just hope the virus didn't kill him, but know he had a new plan. Wesker pulled Billy into a study. Not bothering to prop him up, he grabbed a needle full of the virus prototype. Gently, he pressed the needle into Billy's arm. He pushed the liquid in and pulled the needle out.**

_**Now we just play the waiting game. By how hard I hit him he might be out for a while but I've got time. The S.T.A.R.S are busy anyway.**_

**Sitting in a chair, Wesker watched Billy carefully. The man had large muscles. If this worked out, he might be of use later. Leaning back, Wesker stared at the ceiling. He wasn't always the patient type. Billy stirred. Albert leaned forward, hoping the man was awake, but sadly Billy stayed asleep. Wesker sighed. He hadn't expected results immediately but they would be nice. Knowing the S.T.A.R.S. they would find their way to them and then the mission would be nearly impossible to complete. **

_**Hurry up and wake up Billy. **_

**In a hall close to the room, a person was waking. It had to be a human not a zombie. Hearing gun shots, Wesker jumped up and left the room, locking it from the outside. He sighed and took off running away from the sound. **

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**Billy opened his eyes. He was laying on a cold floor. Slowly, he sat up. It looked like a study. The back off his head hurt. He ran his hand over it. Wincing, he felt the large bump on his head.**

_**Great.**_

**Billy carefully stood up and looked around. There was a desk, bookshelves and a chair. It was a normal study. Smiling, Billy put a hand on his gun. It was still there. He twisted the door knob. It was locked from the other side. There were no other doors in the room. Maybe there was a key. The desk didn't have the key. Neither did the shelves. **

_**Oh joy. My head hurts, I'm locked in a small room and Rebecca could be in danger.**_

**He sighed and stared at the door. Maybe he could break it down. Billy put his gun up and lowered his shoulder to the door. Running, he hit the door. The wood splintered and shattered. Wow he was stronger than he thought. His shoulder didn't even hurt and the door had fallen to pieces. There were two doors. Billy took the door he knew lead to a hallway. Faster than he thought he could, Billy ran down the stairs and into the room at the bottom. He froze. Sitting on a chest in the corner, aiming her gun at him was Rebecca Chambers. **

"**Rebecca?" he asked stupidly. **

"**Billy?" she said running at him, wrapping her arms around his middle." I thought you went your own way. I thought I'd never see you again"**

"**well I had a run in with some dogs and remembered the mansion so I ran here." Billy said as she pulled away.**

"**Oh my. Are you okay?" she asked smiling at him.**

" **well I've got a bruise the size of my fist on the back of my head from something"**

" **from what?" **

" **I don't know. I was about to open a door and something slammed me in my head."**

" **Then what?"**

" **I woke up in a locked room and had to bust my way out." he looked at her. " So how'd you end up in here, princess" he smiled hoping to get a smile back.**

**She smiled " what have I told you about calling me that grandpa." she giggled " I got here by being split from another S.T.A.R.S. member."**

" **Oh really? Well not to burst what's left of your bubble but I've seen at least two dead S.T.A.R.S."**

**She frowned " do you remember anything about them?"**

**Billy thought for a moment. " one of them was wearing an orange shirt I think."**

**Rebecca gasped " oh my. That must have been Richard."**

" **sorry"**

" **I'll be okay at least I know Chris is alive."**

" **That's better than no one. Now does this Chris want you to stay here?"**

"**No he doesn't know where I am. I got chased and ran here"**

" **alright well how about we get out of this room and find this Chris"**

" **Yes sir Billy" she said smiling**

" **alright officer, let's go."**

**He walked to the door. Rebecca stood behind him. It felt good to have back up and to know that Rebecca was safe. Billy was so excited that he could have kissed her. As he opened the door he looked back. Rebecca smiled. That was encouraging. He pushed the door open.**


End file.
